godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Andvari
Andvari was a powerful enchanter and currently serves as an ally of Kratos and Atreus. He was Brok's friend some years prior to the game. He is a supportive character in God of War. In Norse Mythology In Norse mythology, Andvari (Old Norse "careful one") is a dwarf who lives underneath a waterfall and has the power to change himself into a fish at will. Andvari had a magical ring Andvaranaut, which helped him become wealthy. Using a net provided by Ran, Loki catches him as a pike and forces him to give up his gold and Andvaranaut. Andvari cursed the stolen gold which would destroy anyone who possessed it. After the deaths of Brynhild and Sigurd, Gunnar left Andvari's gold in a cave. Years later, Andvari discovered the cave and his lost gold, although his ring was lost forever. Biography God of War (2018) Before the action of the game, Andvari made a debt with his friend Brok. After making the debt with Brok Andvari began experimenting with ancients trying to turn them into beasts of burden. He discovered a way to remove the souls of ancients allowing dwarves to manipulate them with ease. However one of the ancients turn against its dwarves masters in the landsuther mines and devour their souls because of their lack of soul. He soon called these ancients soul eaters and realized they were abomination to all the nine realms. Despite the danger they possess some requested the soul eaters one being the fire jotnar Surtr which frightened Andvari as he was worried about the reasons why Surtr would want such dangerous creatures. Another person was Motsognir Andvari didn't care what he wanted the soul eaters for and hoped he would be burned by them. His only concern was for the dwarves in the volunder mines he knew that the soul eater their would attack them as well and hoped it wasn't too late to save them. During one of his expeditions he was attacked by Soul-Eater. While being ripped apart he casted a spell which locked his soul into his ring, in order to save his soul from being absorbed by his opponent. Little did he knew that the debt he made, would save his life. Eventually Brok became concern about Andvari wondering what happened to him and told Kratos and Atreus to check the volunteer mines in order to find him. All they could find though was his green ring believing him to be killed by the soul eater they gave Brok the ring and left. Brok however suspected that before the soul eater got him he locked his own soul in his ring to protect it from the soul eater. After meeting Kratos and Atreus again he told them to meet him in the landsuther mines as he found a new lead to Andvari. Confused they meet him in the landsuther mines and he told Atreus to talk with the ring. Bewildered Atreus told Brok he couldn't talk to rings only for Brok to give hime the ring and the ring itself began talking to Atreus. Proving that Brok's suspicions were correct he was telling Atreus the details of how and why he locked his soul in his own ring but Brok wasn't interested and only cared about his stuff. Specifically a magic hammer that could be useful to him he told them to take Andvari with them into the landsuther mines to find it. Andvari wasn't pleased by what they were doing and told them to stop but Kratos wasn't interested he tried to make Atreus tell Kratos something bad for him but Atreus refused. While they headed deeper into the landsuther mines he would constantly tell them to stop heading further likely because of the dangers that were in the mines and so they wouldn't figure out his shame that he created the soul eaters. Once they discovered his laboratory he came clean and was grateful that Kratos destroyed his laboratory meaning no more soul eaters could be created. After returning to Brok and giving him the magical hammer he offered to melt down Andvari and use his soul to make a reward for Kratos and Atreus. Only for a disgusted Atreus to disagree and managed to convince his father Kratos to keep him as he could be useful. Now he became an enchantment to improve Kratos and no longer talks after the favor from Brok implying he made the best of his current form. Personality While talking to Atreus, he was rather loud, mean and irritating however deep down he had feelings of shame and guilt due to the fact that he created soul eaters and that they caused so much devastation to midgard. He hated Kratos for all he did was ignore him even though he was trying to warn him not to go any further into the landsuther mines because of the dangers within it. At the same time he was grateful to Kratos for destroying his laboratory so that no more soul eaters could be created. After being saved from Brok's remelting he calmed down and accepted his fate. Powers and Abilities As a dwarf, Andvari was a skilled blacksmith and enchanter, capable of locking his soul inside the ring. While losing these abilities due to his current state, according to the codex Kratos can use this soul in the ring to enchant his weapons and armours. Trivia *Andvari possessed a magical hammer, which was a good tool in Kratos' eyes. *Curious enough, since Andvari is trapped as a soul in his ring which potentially come into the possession of Kratos and Atreus, he could be the second other entity to go through the Journey with the duo, after Mimir. **If he is not removed from the inventory, then its possible that he made it to Jotunheim's peak with Kratos and Atreus, which is strange since the moment was to be only between the two. *Andvari is deceased physical body, but his soul passed inside the ring which makes him alive. Gallery Andvari.png|Andvari in game ANDVARI1.png|Codex Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:God of War (2018) Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Dwarves